Big Time Audition
"Big Time Audition" is the hour-long pilot of Big Time Rush. Plot The four boys find out that big time record producer Gustavo Rocque is currently holding auditions and the deadline for tryouts expires within the hour. Desperate to get their friend James Maslow to the tryouts, they make a phone call to their respective mothers, looking for a ride. They finally strike a deal with their lady neighbor for a ride to the tryouts with a trade for shoveling snow for her for the rest of the winter. When they arrive, the boys soon discover that the producer, Gustavo, who's judging for the talent search is cliche, mean, and sends out hopeful after disappointed hopeful. When James performs, in spite of his obvious talent, the producer dismisses him, stating he "has no fire." James' friends become enraged and then Kendall jumps up on the judging table and sings "The Giant Turd Song" that he comes up with himself. This event leads the producer to decide he wants to sign Kendall as his next big artist because he has passion. Kendall refuses to go unless they are all four taken as a group, to which the producer agrees. After this happens, though, he is so mad that he causes a 3.1 quake. 0002.jpg 0023.jpg 0060.jpg 0074.jpg 0092.jpg 0098.jpg 0123.jpg 0214.jpg 0295.jpg 0307.jpg 0328.jpg 0345.jpg 0381.jpg 0392.jpg 0430.jpg 0437.jpg 0439.jpg 0463.jpg 0468.jpg 0521.jpg 0527.jpg 0529.jpg 0609.jpg 0668.jpg 0675.jpg 0703.jpg 0755.jpg 0758.jpg 0776.jpg 0805.jpg 0840.jpg 0847.jpg 0874.jpg 0898.jpg 0904.jpg 0930.jpg 0965.jpg 0968.jpg 0982.jpg 0988.jpg 1089.jpg 1124.jpg 1136.jpg 1141.jpg 1174.jpg 1223.jpg 1232.jpg 1243.jpg 1250.jpg 1257.jpg 1260.jpg 1265.jpg 1333f.jpg 1361.jpg 1365.jpg 1367.jpg 1479.jpg 1574.jpg 1576.jpg The third act of the movie is driven by the efforts of the production company to mold the four friends into the next big boy band. One of the more amusing sight gags occurs here as the four friends are met by the "Jennifers" in their "slow walk" intro. Their hair blowing cliche style is caused by the large fan that is pointed at them by a child actor who does juice box commercials who wants to be a normal kid and is mostly seen running away from his mother. He then gets paid for his service. The episode ends when the four friends finally realize that they only really like to sing when they all sing together. They get serious about their efforts, come together and finally impress the record executives that have given the producer the deadline to find talent. The executives give them a three month extension to record and truly show themselves as the next big boy band. Songs *Big Time Rush *Famous (preview) *City is Ours (preview) Trivia *This episode was shown on November 28, 2009 as a sneak peek and special preview for the series. *The Jennifers, Lightning Dog, and Tyler are parodies of The Jonas Brothers, Bolt, and the bobble head from Respect the Pouch. *Logan's hair is black in this episode, while in all the later episodes his hair is brown. *This pilot mentions the Nick Jr TV show Yo Gabba Gabba, which would be seen again in Big Time Halloween. *Gustavo mentions Yard Squirrel Christmas, but isn't revealed until Big Time Christmas. *Note: The show's opening wasn't seen, but the song was heard. Goofs *On Gustavo's wall of platinum records, he says that "Girl, Girl, Girl" sold 3 million copies. But this would actually be a diamond record, because a diamond has to sell at least 1 million copies. *When Kelly gives Logan his number Kendall already has his number in the backround Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Movies